Defying the Odds
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: When Irisa and Tommy apprehend two thieves for stealing a rover, they are shocked by the appearance of one of them. She looked exactly like Stahma Tarr, except for the fact that she was human.
1. Chapter 1

**Defying the Odds**

When Irisa and Tommy apprehend two thieves for stealing a rover, they are shocked by the appearance of one of them. She looked exactly like Stahma Tarr, except for the fact that she was human.

* * *

**Prologue**

When he opened his eyes he was staring at a grey concrete ground. He fell quite a long way down. He placed his hands on the ground and slowly picked himself up. He groaned as he realized he twisted or sprained his ankle. He brought himself to a sitting position to examine the rest of his body. It appeared that only his ankle was injured.

From his sitting position he looked around to see where or what he had fallen into. There were piles of wooden beams and bricks. From what he could tell it appeared to be some sort of storage facility. If there was anything here it was buried beneath the rubble.

He was interested in exploring the facility but he needed to find a way out of first. Then he would come back and bring what he could to his lab for further analysis. He used one of the still standing beams to lift himself up, careful to not put a lot of weight on his ankle. He found a metal pole to use as a cane as he started venturing into the facility looking for an exit.

His head whipped around when he thought he heard something. He didn't know how big this place, it looked endless, so there could be someone else trying to steal whatever was in here. But then the sound started getting louder, so he hobbled over to the nearest room. The sound suddenly stopped. He was quiet and listened to see if he'd hear it again. There was nothing but the sound of his own breathing. He must've made it up in his mind; there was no one here but him. He looked around the room it was filled with tons of statues. He walked closer; the statues were in all sorts of weird positions as if they were suddenly frozen in place. Humans were strange creatures. He thought to himself.

He looked to other side and saw some kind of large upright tubes that looked like a poorly designed hyper sleep chambers. He walked over to the console in front of one of them. He pulled the cobwebs off of it and wiped the dust with his sleeve. The screen was still intact as well as they board with keys on it. Out of curiosity he started pressing the buttons. He stared at the screen as "Beginning Debronzing" flashed across the screen. _What did that mean?_

He jumped when the chamber started making sounds. He turned to look at it, he was so enthralled watching the ancient machine that he didn't have time to react when the door slid open and a human female with curly black hair stumbled out if it.

She appeared confused and held a small and strange looking gun in her hand. He'd seen those in their records it was an old human designed weapon, one that has not been in use for years. She blinked a few times then pointed her weapon at him.

While it was an old design it was still a weapon and he was unarmed. He used one hand to hold himself up and put the other in the air to show her that.

"Who are you?" they asked simultaneously.

Myka looked around as she held her weapon at the alien. Indogene she said as she went through the species data in her head, highly intelligent and valued science and knowledge above all else. So now she knew who let her out, but what she couldn't figure out was why she was in the Bronzer in the first place and what happened to the Warehouse.

She remembered when the Votan ships were spotted in orbit and when Earth's military immediately went on the defense. Artie wanted the Warehouse team to operate as they normally would. They needed to protect the artifacts from falling into the wrong hands. Helena rejoined them and they continued to collect artifacts.

Then the last thing she remembered was walking to the B&B with Helena. So they weren't even in the Warehouse. "Helena" she screamed out startling the Indogene. She ran to the second Bronzer that they had installed, peered inside and sighed with relief to find Helena inside of it and typed the buttons on the console.

She caught Helena when she fell out of the chamber. She was also armed. _What were they doing?_ _Why would someone bronze them with weapons?_ _And why couldn't she remember anything about what happened?_

Helena looked at Myka, and then at the Indogene staring slacked jawed at them. _What happened? Why was she bronzed again?_ "What year is this?" was the first question she asked. Something obviously happened and they were bronzed, but for how long.

He looked at the two humans. He was unaware that humans had hyper sleep chambers. They thought them to be on the lower level of intelligence scale, but it appears they were wrong. "It is 2043" he replied to them.

"2043!" Myka coughed out. "We've been in there for twenty eight years?"

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Defying the Odds

When Irisa and Tommy apprehend two thieves for stealing a rover, they are shocked by the appearance of one of them. She looked exactly like Stahma Tarr, except for the fact that she was human.

* * *

**Ch. 1**

_Three years later…_

She scanned their surroundings; the lush green landscape on one side gave way to the cracked crumbling desert on the other. Like every town nowadays it looked like it was warped, blasted and burned the put back together again. She glanced quickly at Helena who was under the steering console stripping the wires. "Hurry up" Myka whispered to her, and then continued her lookout.

"I am" Helena Wells replied as she touched the stripped wires together, they sparked but nothing happened. She really hoped they didn't choose a roller that someone was just using as a lawn decoration. The tires were caked with fresh mud so either someone had used it recently or they pulled it through the mud to this location.

Myka tightened the grip on her gun. The Arch glistened in the moonlight and the sounds of the late night in the city were all around them. The lights were still on in most of the establishments so they appeared to be near the shadier part of this town. They normally wouldn't be stealing, but they had no choice walking around in the uncertain terrain meant death these days.

"There that should…"

Myka turned to look down at her when she stopped speaking mid sentence. She saw the muzzle of pistol pointed at her head being held by an Irathient female. Helena let go of the wires and held her hands up. Myka dropped her weapon onto the seat of the rover when she heard the sound of a gun charging up behind her, she put her hands in the air.

"Okay, now slowly step out of the vehicle" the male voice holding the gun to the back of her head said.

Myka turned around slowly to face him and jumped out of the roller keeping her hands in the air. She saw the star shaped badge on his clothes and sighed, they had been caught my the law. That's what they were trying to avoid.

"Don't make any sudden movements or I'll shoot you" the Irathient woman said to Helena.

"She will" the male concurred.

"You'll have to allow me some movement, I'm not as flexible as I once was" Helena told them. She was in a rather precarious situation underneath the steering console; she would need to use her hands to even get out from under it. The Irathient tilted her head in an almost cat like fashion studying and analyzing her situation.

"Fine, you can put your hands down to get out from underneath then they go back up or I'll shoot you"

"Fair enough" Helena replied. She lowered her hands and pulled herself out, then gave the Irathient a smirk and placed her hands back in the air. She lowered herself on the ground; the Irathinent moved forward quickly and relieved her of her weapon.

"You were trying to steal this roller, were going to have to arrest you for that" Irisa said to the woman. Then her brows furrowed in confusion, she tilted her gun up so the flashlight shined directly in the woman's face. It couldn't be. What was going on? She quickly glanced at Tommy and from the look on his face she wasn't going crazy. He saw her too.

Helena turned her face to the side and closed her eyes from the bright light. "There is no need to blind me; I will go with you willingly." Her eyes were starting to tear from squeezing them so tightly.

Irisa still couldn't believe what she was seeing. _How did she do that? Was that even possible? And why was she talking with a strange accent_? Were the questions going through her mind. "Stahma?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry, is that your name?" Helena asked turning her head to the other side to see if that would help. "It's hard for me to concentrate with the light in my eyes"

"That's impossible" Tommy said making Myka walk with him over to Irisa. "It can't be her. She couldn't have done that"

"Then why does she look exactly like her?" Irisa asked him. Her face had color in it but it was unmistakably her face.

They were too silent for her liking and she hated not being able to see what was going on. She couldn't read the situation if she couldn't see. "Myka. Love, are you okay?" she called out, she hadn't heard speak either and she wanted to know if she was okay. If they had done something she would've heard it but she wanted to be sure.

"I'm here" Myka replied. She looked at the shocked faces of the deputies arresting them. They appeared to recognize Helena and were confused about it. "I think, they think you are someone else" Myka told her. They couldn't possibly think she was H.G. Wells the author. So obviously she looked someone that lived in this town.

Helena let out a sigh of relief hearing her voice. "Alright then, you said you were arresting us so why don't we get on with that" she said hoping that would make her lower the light.

"We should do that; Nolan will want to see this." Tommy said to Irisa. He had never seen anything like this. He was still trying to wrap his mind around it. "Hands behind your back" he told both of the women. They complied and he and Irisa handcuffed them and loaded them into the back of his rover.

They put them into separate cells and walked backwards still staring at her. He still could not believe it, but it was right in front of his face.

"Not that I don't mind being admired so intensely, why don't we start with some introductions?" she suggested as they kept staring at her. "I am Helena Wells and that is my wife Myka"

They both looked to Myka who waved at them. Then they both turned back to her. "Helena Wells" the Irathient woman repeated. "Where did you get that name?"

"My parents would be responsible for that, since I obviously could not name myself when I was born." She knew they thought she was someone else and she was probably as curious as them about the woman she resembled.

Myka sat down on the bed in her cell since no one cared to talk to her. They were more interested in Helena.

"I'll go get Nolan" Irisa said and quickly left.

Tommy walked closer to the cell and the woman walked closer to the bars to meet him. "I believe you think I am someone else. Stahma, I believe she said. While I have gone by different names, I can assure you I have never gone by that one"

"So you are not Stahma Tarr?" he asked.

"No, I am not" Helena replied. "I'm called Helena Wells or HG if you like, I will respond to either one." She said with a grin.

Myka rolled her eyes, now Helena was going to try cheeky to diffuse the situation. They were already caught off guard by her appearance so it wouldn't be hard to fluster them.

Irisa walked into the Need/Want and looked for him in the crowd. She found him over at a table eyeing a card game between a Castithan and human. He had a drink in front of him but he hadn't touched it. She walked over and stood in front of him. "You're going to want to see this"

"Risa, you're in my way" Nolan said stretching his neck to see the table he was watching.

Irisa looked back at the table, then turned back to him."They're both cheating, so it's a fair game" she said to her father. "You're going to want to see who we arrested trying to steal a roller"

Nolan looked at his daughter, the look on her face told him he should go with her. "Arrested, who did you arrest?" he asked hoping it was legitimate and not someone that angered her, because she'd get angry if you looked at her wrong.

"It's the who you will want to see" she said as she walked quickly. He had to jog to keep up with her.

"Is it someone famous?" he asked jokingly as they entered the Sheriff's office. She walked over to Tommy and sat down on top of the desk next to him, both of them stared at him like they were his audience to whatever he was going to see.

He followed their gaze to the woman standing in the cell. He nearly choked on his spit. He coughed to clear his throat as he stared at her. He walked over to the cell staring at her in amazement. "You look human"

"Well that would be because I am" Helena replied. However that did answer one of her questions. Stahma Tarr was a different species, which made this infinitely more interesting.

Nolan shook his head and closed his eyes, then opened them again. Yep, she was still looked like her. He had heard of people having a look alike out in the world, but not when they were completely different species. That was impossible, wasn't it?

Helena sighed and started telling the man with the Law Keepers badge what happened. "Me and my wife Myka…" she said and pointed to her.

Nolan followed her finger to see another woman lying on the cot in the other cell. He didn't even notice there was someone else there. He turned back to her when she started talking again.

"…were just passing through. Our rover was stolen and yes I know two wrongs do not make a right. However we needed wheels. So that is what we were doing and then we would leave. I do not like staying in one place to long" Irisa agreed with her on that but Nolan wanted to stay here. "I also know that the bigger issue for all of you right now is that I look this Stahma Tarr. But I assure you I am human and I have been human for… a very long time"

"Why do you look like her?" Nolan asked. He didn't even care what they did. This wasn't possible.

"I would like to know the answer to that question as well" Helena replied.

Tbc…


End file.
